This invention is concerned with dispensers for toothpaste where the dispenser also serves as a stand. It has now been recognized that the dispensing portion of the toothpaste tube can easily become contaminated from the presence of microbes on individual brushes, whence such contamination can be transmitted to a another toothbrush.